Hinter dem Vorhang Beta Version
by Philena
Summary: Durch Vorhänge sollte man nicht fallen, vorallem dann nicht wenn sie im Ministerium sind, trotzdem passiert genauso was Harry und nun muss er sich mit einer neuen & alten Aufgabe rumschalgen: Voldemort töten oder getötet werden. AU


Hinter dem Vorhang

Autor: Philena

Summary: AU, Statt Sirius stürzt Harry hinter den Vorhang im Ministerium und findet sich in einer andren Welt wieder. Einer Welt die der die er kennt sehr ähnlich ist und doch wieder ganz anders. In dieser Welt wurden Lily und James Potter in jener Nacht nicht umgebracht. Leider ist aber auch Voldemort noch am Leben und eine dunkle Zeit ist am auferstehen.

Genre: AU, Spannung, Angst, Drama, Romanze usw.

Schlagworte: Harry Potter, Marauder, Hogwarts Trio, Hogwarts Rudel, Voldemort, Parallel Welt.

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Orte und Plätze gehören Joanne K. Rowling, ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld, sie dient zum Spaß. Das Rudelmitglied, Tia Sophie Maddox ist mein erfundener Charakter und darf nur mit meiner Genehmigung weiter verwendet werden, die Charas: Lisande Career, Lastalda Felina, Aryana Lupin und Steffi Shirley gehören dem jeweiligen Rudelmitgliedern.

Der Prolog dieser Geschichte wurde aus dem Band „ Harry Potter und der Orden des Phoenix" übernommen und wird hier wiedergegeben.

Anmerkungen: Ich habe mir Hinter dem Vorhang durchgelesen und mir ist aufgefallen das ich mittlerweile nicht mehr zufrieden bin mit dem was ich geschrieben habe. Deswegen ist dies **Version 1.1** die Verbesserte. Ich habe einiges geändert, einige Kapitel neu geschrieben einige überarbeitet und einige nur wenig geändert. Ich hoffe dass dies nun eine würdige Geschichte ist und ich hoffe das euren Spass dran hat.

**Das Lied: ** Am Anfang jeden Kapitels poste ich ein Teil eines Liedes, das dem Kapitel den Namen gegeben hat. Natürlich besitze ich an keinem dieser Lieder Rechte. Das Lied heute: God be with you Irland von den Cranberries

The truth will never hide

even though I tried

they tried to take my pride

but they only took my father from me

they only took my father

even though I cried

even though I tried again

God be with you Ireland

God be with you Ireland

Sometimes I was afraid

even though I prayed

I've lost my religion now

you took that, too, somehow

_Nur ein Paar kämpften noch, sich offenbar des soeben Erschienen nicht bewusst. Sirius hatte sich die ganze Zeit mit seiner Cousine Bellatrix duelliert. Gerade war einen roten Lichtblitz ausgewichen, er lachte sie aus. „ Ach komm schon, du kannst es doch besser", rief er und seine Stimme hallte in dem Gewölberaum wieder._

„ _So kann ich das", fauchte Bellatrix und zielte auf Sirius, doch der wich ihr wieder aus und schüttelte den Kopf._

_Harry beobachtete es von seiner Position hinter ihm, kaum drei Schritte entfernt war der durchsichtige Vorhang zu sehen, er wehte hin und wieder auch wenn es keinen Wind gab der ihn zum wehen brachte._

_Seine Augen folgten dem bunten Gemisch aus Flüchen die sich Sirius und seine Cousine entgegen warfen._

„ _Du du hast keine Chance", brüllte Sirius und wich ein weiteres mal aus. „ Schlecht zielen konntest du schon immer gut."_

_Bellatrix Augen funkelten wütend auf, ihre Augen streiften Harry der nicht wirklich weit vom Vorhang weg stand. Ein fieses grinsen schlich auf ihr Gesicht und schließlich rief sie etwas das sich als Stolperfluch entpuppte._

_Der Fluch rauschte an Sirius vorbei der seiner Cousine gerade wieder was über die schlechte Zielgenauigkeit an den Kopf werfen wollte. Als er ein entsetzten Schrei hörte. Fast wie in Zeitlupe drehte Sirius sich und genau in der Geschwindigkeit konnte er sehen wie der Fluch Harry in die Brust traf. _

_Auf Harrys Gesicht war so was wie Überraschung zu sehen, es schien Sekunden zu dauern ehe der Fluch ihn in die Brust traf und er stolperte._

_Einen Schritt...Zwei Schritte...Drei Schritte zurück._

_Er berührte den zerschlissenen Vorhang und fiel schließlich durch ihn durch. Einen kurzen Moment konnte man die Umriss dahinter sehen und Stimmen die laut Raunten, dann verschwand Harrys Gestalt hinter dem Vorhang, der Wind bauschte ihn noch mal auf und kam dann zur Ruhe und so als wäre nichts gewesen lag der Torbogen mit dem Vorhang wieder da und Harry Potter war fort. _

_**_

„ _Ich an deiner Stelle würde die Augen aufmachen!" Die Stimme kam so unvermittelt das Harry wirklich die Augen aufmachte und sich ruckartig aufsetzte. Er lag auf einer Waldlichtung, die Sonne schien und es war warm. „ Na gut geruht", die Stimme gehörte einer Frau, die langes silbernes Haar hatte und genauso silberne Augen._

„ _Hallo Harry!" _

_Harry schob sich die Brille richtig und blickte die Frau an. Er hatte sie noch nie gesehen, dessen war er sich sicher. Allerdings wunderte es ihn auch nicht sonderlich dass sie wusste dass er Harry hieß. „ Wo bin ich?" Er blickte sich rum. Obwohl um sich rum Wald war, herrschte in dem Wald eine seltsame Stille. „ Die Frage ist wohl er: Warum bist du hier?"_

_Die Frau hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt und blickte ihn herausfordernd an. Es schien Sekunden zu dauern bis sich Harry an die Sache im Ministerium erinnerte und dann seltsamen Bogen. „ Der Bogen", meinte und blickte sich hecktisch um. „ Du hast recht, du bist durch den Bogen gestürzt, wie manch andere Leute vor dir", sie lächelte. „ Und jetzt bist du tot", sie fügte es mit einer seltsamen Leichtigkeit an, als würde sie vom Wetter berichten._

„ _WAS", Harrys Stimme überschlug sich etwas. „ Oh du hast schon richtig gehört…du bist aber nicht tot, das es für dich wirklich vorbei ist." Man konnte dem Schwarzhaarigen förmlich die ganzen Fragezeichen in seinem Gesicht ansehen. „ Wer sind sie eigentlich", fragte Harry und blickte die Frau an. „ Aha, jetzt kommen wir zu den Elemtaren Fragen. Aber besser würdest du Fragen, was ich bin." Der Junge mit der Brille seufzte und fragte sich warum manche Leute so in Rätzeln sprechen mussten. „ Also schön, wer sind sie?" Die Frau stand auf, sie drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. „ Man kennt mich unter vielen Namen: Tyche, Moiren, Parzen, Nornen oder Fortuna. Kurz um ich bin das Schicksal." Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. Er kam sie gerade vor wie in einem Traum, einem verrückten Traum. „ Das Schicksal?" Sie nickte und Harry atmete tief ein und aus. Er wollte gerade noch was sagen, als er Hundegebell hörte. Es durchbrach die Stille. Aus dem Wald schoss ein Hund auf sie zu. Der Hund war kniehoch, hatte braun weißes Fell und Schlappohren. Er bellte und wedelte mit seiner Rute. Das Schicksal beugte sich runter und streichelte ihn. Nachdem sie das getan hatte blickte sie Harry an, auch der Hund beschnupperte Harry nun. „ Es hört sich seltsam aber es ist wirklich so, in einer Welt heißt so deine Schwester!"_

_Harry blickte das Schicksal an und legte den Kopf etwas schräg. „ Ich habe keine Schwester!" Doch die Frau, welche behauptete das Schicksal zu sein schüttelte den Kopf. „ Doch, deine ältere Schwester heißt Destiny, aber das gehört jetzt gar nicht her. Fazit ist: Das es mich gibt und neben der Welt wie du sie kennst, existieren noch so viele andere, für jede Entscheidung die getroffen wurde eine eigene Welt. Man nennt sie in deiner Welt: Parallelwelt. Welten die sich ähneln und doch ganz anders sind."_

„ _Moment mal, sie behaupten ich habe eine Schwester und es gibt mehr als eine Welt?" Die Frau nickte. „ Es ist ganz einfach Harry, aber im Grunde ist es auch schwer." „ Schön, aber was habe ich damit zu tun?"_

_Das Schicksal lächelte. „ Nun du bist durch den Vorhang gefallen, du bist quasi hinter dem Vorhang. In einer Zwischenebene in der keine Zeit existiert. Da du durch diesen Vorhang gefallen bist, bist du gestorben. Aber dein Körper und deine Seele sind solange ich dir keinen Auftrag zu gewiesen habe an diesen Ort gebunden."_

„ _Kann ich nicht zurück", Harry blickte sie, konnte sich aber die Antwort gleich denken. „ Nein, denn in dieser Welt bist du tot. Wie schon gesagt habe. Die goldene Regel bei meiner Arbeit ist: Alles bleibt im Gleichgewicht..gewinnt irgendwo das gute, muss auch das böse wo anders gewinnen. Ist irgendwo Licht muss es Schatten geben. Ich denke du verstehst was ich meine." Harry nickte langsam, auch wenn er es nicht wirklich verstand._

„ _Gut, ich brauch also eine Aufgabe um hier weg zukommen, was wird meine Aufgabe sein?"_

_Das Schicksal lächelte wieder. „ Es ist die selbe Aufgabe wie deine letze: Voldemort besiegen."_

_Der Hund schien zu Bestätigung zu bellen. Am liebsten hätte Harry sich gewehrt dagegen, damit war die Chance auf ein ganz normales Leben weg. Wieder musste er den Helden spielen, etwas das er nicht wirklich wollte. „ Tut mir leid das es keine andere Aufgabe wird, aber das ist dein Schicksal…hört ziemlich doof an, wenn jemand der sagt er sei das Schicksal, sagt es ist dein Schicksal, oder?"_

_Harry konnte nur nicken. Die Frau legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, erst jetzt wurde Harry bewusst dass er aufgestanden war. Wann es passiert war konnte gar nicht sagen. „ Du wirst es schaffen…nimmst du Harry James Potter dein Schicksal an?"_

_Wind frischte auf, es kam Harry immer noch wie in einem Traum vor. Aber schließlich nickte er. „ Ja ich tue es!" Die Frau, das Schicksal wirkte zufrieden, in ihrer Hand hielt sie nun einen Stab, er war schlicht und fast gar nicht verziert. „ Dann sei es so. Die Welt in welcher du nun leben wirst, ist ähnlich wie deine Alte und doch ganz anders. Wunder dich nicht über Veränderungen, sonder akzeptiere sie. Geh dein Weg…und verlauf dich nicht." Sie hob den Stab und lies ihn langsam runter gleiten und dann war da nichts mehr._


End file.
